legendary wolf fears
by moorer002
Summary: rahne is pulled in amongst an age old mysterious adventure when she is sent an old book written in dog language... and an inbalance of her wolf parts nature becomes more docile and unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

X-Men: legendary wolf fears

Prologue:

The wind whistled angrily around the thick forest. Animals scattered as fast as they can as weak steps resounded through the trees. The forest seemingly shifted as a young girl crashed through the underbrush landing painfully on the ground.

She pushed herself to her feet and bolted as fast as she could. The wind whistled carrying along the song of the night with it. The song struck fear to her soul as she listened to the wolf howl. She pushed on forcing herself to run faster not wanting to dawdle for fear of the forest legend.

She stumbled on a root and fell banging her head on the ground. She struggled up "oh daddy why'd you ever make that deal" she whimpered as she attempted and failed to stand. Her ankle was broken and the howling was getting closer, when it caught up to her she'd be its next dinner. Tears stained her eyes as she looked down at the ground.

"Ah little one defy me not and you may live to see the dawn of a new day yet" a deep growl rumbled from behind her. " What do you want with me monster?" she demanded turning to face a large muscular almost transparent werewolf. "What's the matter Fairdhe frightened? The big bad wolf got you scared" the werewolf taunted. " You may frighten me, but I'm nothing like Ahlam you will never have my heart or my loyalty" Fairdhe retorted her loose hair falling down across her face.

" You don't have a choice in the matter Fairdhe. I own you now and it matters not what you believe. Ahlam is another case altogether and what I can't get from you I'll get from her. Now get up I want to be home before dawn arrives" the werewolf snarled. Fairdhe glared at the werewolf and then asked " you seem to fear the sun… is it because you become human again, or because it blinded you in one eye?" she demanded stubbornly grabbing a handful of acidic dirt in her hand and throwing it in the lethal black eye nearest her.

The were wolf howled in pain as the dirt struck his eye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Rahne Sinclair groaned softly as she sat up in bed, reached up and stretched. She stood up and slipped past her sleeping roommate Amara Aquilla. She padded softly down the hall, towards the bathroom; it would be an hour before anyone else woke up. The wolf slipped inside silently, closing and locking the door behind her. The last thing she wanted was anyone accidentally setting her wolf senses off.

She turned to the mirror glancing at her reflection sleepily at first but then her mind jerked awake and she looked at the mirror closely. Her usual short red hair had grown down her back stopping at her waistline exactly. Rahne blinked at first thinking she was seeing things.

Rahne stared for a while then unlocked the door and headed back to her room. Not knowing what to do about it she pulled her clothes on then slipped downstairs. She headed into kitchen and picked up a pair of the scissors cutting a handful of hair off only to drop what she had cut as before her very eyes her hair grew down to her knees.

" This can't be good" Rahne gasped staring wild-eyed at her reflection. She was snapped out of her stupor when the doorbell rang. Rahne quietly placed the scissors down and headed for the door. 'The mail doesn't come this early' she thought opening the door and glancing down. A package sat on the mat and she bent over picking it up to see whom it was for.

On the cover printed neatly in a slightly spirally writing were the words "to whom it may concern, I give you a gift in turn" it was signed Rahne Sinclair. Rahne closed the door and tore the paper off. An old age beaten book sat in her hands. She opened the book and searched for a title only to find none. She flipped through the pages searching for anything that might tell her where it was from, nothing.

She sighed exasperated and dropped the book onto the couch. The books pages flipped over like there was a wind pushing at it and the pages stopped turning at a specific page. An old letter sat in the book. Rahne stared for a few minutes then picked it up. The envelope hadn't been fastened and there was no writing on the front.

Inside she found a letter, which read quite neatly " a howl of hope, a drop of blood, the truth in life, the trust in death, my life is doomed, your destiny has come".

"Well that makes sense" Rahne growled tossing the letter and envelope down on the book. She turned away from the book and stalked upstairs unhappily. "Perfectly good morning down the drain" she grumbled.

She stopped midway up the stairs her wolf senses on high alert. Her head whipped around staring at a wall. Her wolf senses screamed at her to watch out for the… knife? 'A wall is threatening me with a knife' she thought confused.

Rahne hardly knew what was happening as her ears began to grow out and fur began to sprout. She felt her human mind enclosed in a sort of box and then the wolf side took complete control, she went straight into her werewolf form and shredded the banister.

Amara bolted up in bed as a long piercing howl filled the institute. She glanced over at Rahne's bed only to find it was empty. She lunged out of her bed and hurried to see what was going on.

The sight that met her eyes was Rahne had somehow half transformed and was tearing about out of control destroying a wall. It wasn't long before Jean Grey appeared beside her and mentally reaching out and attempted to induce sleep on her. The wolf fought back and Jean cried out in pain collapsing while clutching her head. Every mutant was out there now just watching.

Finally Professor Charles Xavier, and Wolverine appeared. The professor looked upset about something but nodded at Wolverine who in turn pounced on the werewolf and caught her in a death grip. The professor wheeled himself over and reached out to touch the werewolf's fur. Rahne screamed in pain but then grew quiet slowly transforming back to human form where she immediately lost consciousness and slipped straight through Wolverine's grip at first only to be caught by Wolverine before she hit the floor.

"Put Rahne in a medical bed, Ororo wheel me to my room I need to rest. Scott see to Jean" the professor called out hoarsely his voice fading as he spoke. The mutants nodded moving about fallowing his orders. Rogue appeared beside Amara and together they watched wolverine carry Rahne to medical bay.

What had happened to Rahne's hair and why had she been attacking a wall?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Rahne's eyes fluttered open and she could feel someone staring at her but she couldn't seem to locate where it came from. 'Wait my wolf senses never disappear their always on high alert' Rahne thought restrictedly. Restricted man she had never had to use that and her senses in a sentence before. She couldn't help it though it was quite true she felt her mind fully human, she couldn't seem to locate either wolf mind. The pure wolf was quite playful and the werewolf was intellectual but all she could feel was human. Her senses were human, pure human she felt so alone.

"Rahne are you alright?" Rogue asked leaning over the bed so she was in Rahne's vision range, the last thing she wanted was to upset either the werewolf mind or the pure wolf. "Rogue what happened?" Rahne asked quietly. " You half transformed to a werewolf and attacked a wall. Jean tried to knock you out mentally but your wolf minds somehow combined and attacked her. Are you all right, I postponed my date with Remy; the professor insisted I stick close to you? He's exhausted and in bed right now, whatever he did to you he must of took the full aftershock" rogue explained.

"Oh… sorry about your date Gambit hasn't called in months, and when he finally had the nerve to ask you on a date you had to postpone it because I lost control of my wolf minds" Rahne groaned. "You lost control?" Rogue repeated surprised.

"Yeah usually my wolf minds and I have equal dominance but something must of upset them because I didn't have any control over my transformation they just started with out notice" Rahne explained softly.

"Beast said you can get up when you wakeup, he's done all the tests he needs already" rogue told her deciding it best to change the subject. "Is Jean around?" Rahne asked finally sitting up. " Yeah, Rahne she understands you don't have to apologise" Rogue replied backing away so Rahne could get out of the bed. "I want to I could of really hurt her, the wolf minds are still a part of me Rogue. If I don't apologize and make sure she knows it was an accident I may never be able to use my powers again" Rahne persisted as the two mutants left the medical bay and headed up to the mansion.

"Fine she's in the kitchen" Rogue sighed. Rahne headed over leaving Rogue to lean against the wall, knowing she wanted to apologise in private. Rahne stopped in the doorway and watched Jean as she sipped some Hot Chocolate. Jean looked up and smiled "Rahne your up, you've had everyone really worried. The rest of the institute have gone to Egypt to check on some abnormal disturbances, do you want some herbal berry tea?" Jean asked as a relieved smile lighted up her face.

"No thanks Jean I just wanted to make sure you were alright from when my wolf minds mentally attacked you, and to apologise for loosing control so completely" Rahne replied quietly. "That's alright Rahne I don't hold anything against you. As for loosing control it happens to everyone. My powers advanced and I nearly destroyed the institute. Rogue helped relieve the pressure of it all by touching me. I'm just relieved you're okay," Jean told her.

"Right… Jean while you were in my head… did you locate my human mind" Rahne asked hesitantly. " That's a good question and as weird as it sounds I couldn't. Your wolf minds attacked me when I started to calm them down and search for your human mind, then they got really dangerous and I had to stop" jean replied her eyes narrowing in confusion. Rahne inhaled sharply then nodded and hurried out of the room.

Rogue was on her cell phone when as Rahne approached obviously talking to Gambit. After the two had actually admitted they liked each other gambit had given rogue the cell so they were always able to stay in touch. Rogue smiled "you're coming over… Professor Xavier asked all mutant teams to come… the acolytes and the teams are going to Egypt to help the others… you're coming here because the professor felt bad about me having to postpone our date… is Egypt really that bad? Random sand storms… missing people… bubbling sand? It sounds really bad… the professor's in bed he's running everything from there because he's to weak to move… ok I'll see you when you get here… bye" rogue hung up and turned to Rahne.

She immediately blushed having just realised Rahne had returned. "Hey Rogue did you guys see any old book when you got me back under control?" Rahne asked. " No… why was there a book?" Rogue replied confused. "It's nothing… why don't you go shower and get ready for Gambit I'll wait in my room until you get back" Rahne suggested quickly changing the subject. "Okay" Rogue replied slowly and cautiously.

Rahne forced a smile then headed for the stairs. Rouge followed but at a distance 'is it my imagination or does Rahne look worried?' she thought. Jean appeared in the doorway of the kitchen her eyes narrowed in confusion. ' Your not imagining it she is worried about something' Jean's voice spoke in her head. 'What?' Rogue asked back? ' I dunno but whatever it is I can't enter her mind at all, I've been trying non-stop' Jean old her slightly agitated.

'I'll keep an eye on her then' Rogue told Jean. 'We'll both keep an eye on her. I don't like this no ones hair grows that fast overnight' Jean contradicted restlessly. The two mutants reached the top of the stairs and went their separate ways. Rogue grabbed her shower stuff and headed for the washroom. She locked the door and turned the water on and slipped out of her dirty clothes. She stepped under the water and felt her muscles relax slightly. Rahne had been right she needed a shower badly.

Rahne entered her room and quickly locked her door. Her gazed moved around the room, Amara had moved into another room and was someone else's roommate now at the request of the professor. She could see it so plainly, there was only one bed in the room and her stuff had been spaced about so that she wouldn't feel confined. Her gaze settled on the window and she stiffened, she moved as if entranced towards the window. After that it was like she was seeing through entirely different eyes because she climbed out and headed across the roof but she couldn't stop herself.

Rogue finished her shower and pulled on a new outfit. She wrung her hair out and headed downstairs. Upon entering the kitchen she found Jean restlessly pacing "something wrong?" Rogue asked. "I don't know, Rahne's still in her room and sleeping but it's like she's vague" Jean answered finally stopping. " Rahne's got three split personalities two of which you can't reason with" Rogue shrugged. "I guess… you didn't dress up" Jean commented noticing Rogue's simple everyday outfit. "Why should I get dressed up? Gambit likes me for who I am and besides I can't touch him with out layers" rogue replied raising an eyebrow at Jean.

"Right sorry, it's just I'm restless and I can't explain it" Jean apologized. The doorbell rang and rogue bolted for the door smiling. She opened the door and found Gambit waiting on the porch. " Rogue" Gambit smiled hugging her happily, "how's the sick puppy doing?" he asked referring to Rahne. "Sleeping" Jean, answered from behind. "Maybe we should check on her," Rogue suggested. "fine by me" Gambit replied stepping inside the institute with his arm around Rogue's shoulders.

They climbed the stairs only to stop at Rahne's room. Jean pushed the door open and stared around at the empty room in surprise. " I'll alert Xavier" Gambit told them dropping his arm and hurrying downstairs to tell the professor. "Jean what is going on?" Rogue asked softly. "I dunno my mind power is telling me Rahne's still asleep but she isn't here" Jean replied softly.

Rogue nodded and surveyed the room 'what is going on? Rahne where are you' Rogue thought sadly looking around once more finally her eyes rested on the window. The curtains blew into the room but there was some sort of silver and gold liquid on the sill in the shape of handprints. 'Blood' she pondered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Fairdhe landed on the cave floor as the werewolf passed her his one eye watering and his other narrowed.

"Ahlam get out here" the werewolf ordered aggravated.

"Yes" Ahlam replied appearing from the dark gloomy shadows nervous as a cat.

"Neither of you are to leave your room for the remainder of the night I have business to deal with of great importance. My master would be very displeased if my task were to fail" the werewolf ordered pacing in front of the cave opening restlessly.

"What task monster?" Fairdhe demanded her eyes narrowed as she glared at his large form.

"That is none of your concern little one the only concern you have is whether or not I lose my patience and end your pathetic life" the werewolf snarled angrily.

"So why do you want us in our room all day? Why keep us here at all? You need us for something, this task will involve us doesn't it so why shouldn't we know?" Fairdhe demanded scathingly her eyes narrowed and defiant.

"Little one the only reason you live is because I choose it I own you and you would be wise to remember that" the werewolf snarled.

"We do master and we thank you for letting us live but we humans weren't raised in caves we're used to living beneath the sun" Ahlam quickly started to soothe the wolfs frazzles nerves casting Fairdhe a pleading look as she did so.

Fairdhe scowled at Ahlam as she pushed herself up off thee ground and the two stumbled into the caves eternal darkness.

As soon as the two disappeared into their room the werewolf turned to the exit and stepped outside where he could see his domain and wait for sunrise in peace.

"Fairdhe why do you push his temper so can't you just be content you still live?" Ahlam begged as they sat down on the large piles of dead grass.

"This isn't living we're slaves and he the tyrannical master that you throw yourself on at the slightest whim" Fairdhe snapped.

"You know there is no other choice but still you defy him" Ahlam protested as tears started down her cheeks.

"I was raised with freedom, under the sunlight, with my father. I belong with my family as do you but rather than escape you do everything he asks" Fairdhe snapped.

"Our families have abandoned us he stays why can you not see this?" Ahlam demanded.

"I'll not have my freedom wrenched from my grasp by a hideous creature such as that wolf when neither of us saw the betrayal he claims" Fairdhe argued defiantly.

"Don't do this Fairdhe he has more power then either of us it's suicide" Ahlam whispered unable to look her companion in the eyes.

"So what? Are you saying you care? You hide behind your fear and let him rule you but I will be free of this cave and that monster you call Master" Fairdhe huffed rolling away from Ahlam and falling asleep.

Ahlam alone turned towards the wall and at the odd nook in the form of a sun feeling a sniffle coming up, she squelched it and went to sleep.


End file.
